Gunz: An Epic Tale of Adventure
by Mumeishii
Summary: The story of Snow, a young teenage girl mixed up in schemes far greater than she ever imagined. Enjoy as she and her allies take on the dreaded Cannous, a man of unfathomable strength, with a heart of pure evil. Can she alone triumph against such a foe?
1. Chapter 1

**Gunz: An Epic Tale of Adventure**

"Don't think you can stop me. I've come too far now to turn back. I fight not only for revenge, but also for justice." She spoke, allowing her hidden confidence come to light. Her voice sounded much bolder to her than it had earlier today. She knew eventually she would have to face him – the man that had sheltered her and kept her safe from harm. The man who fed her, taught her, kept her strong when times were tough. She didn't want it to happen, but he was an obstacle now.

"Mm." He grunted at her in approval. "Your rage is still too great. I stop you only because… I love you, Snow. Your anger will only get you killed." She felt her throat tighten at the words - they hurt. As much as he had done for her, it wasn't enough for her to just give up on her fallen Sensei.

"I'm not going to die, Blake!" Her expression tightened around her face, her body trying to betray her by forcing out tears. She scowled instead, baring her teeth in new rage. Her soft hand tightened around the hilt at her side. The tight, scratchy lace was comforting between her fingers. "No one else is going to stop Cannous! I have to try!" Her body tensed for combat. Her brown cow-hide adventure boots sunk into the wet dirt and grass when she took a crouched fighting stance. The air wavered and hummed with power while Snow focused her chi; her blade had become an extension of herself. The sharp steel roared to life when it was drawn. The blade sat perfectly still in her hand, raised above her head to match her stance. The steel was 36 inches long, flat at one end and sharp at the other. The end was slanted, giving the blade a point.

Snow was wearing her trainee outfit. The tinted tan leather didn't sway in the oncoming breeze that slid along her slender figure. Snow was skinny with a very endurance-laden athletic build. The buckles and thicker leather bindings of her outfit complained with stress when she took her stance. The ferocity of her blue eye was only increased by the slight waving of her snowy blonde hair and the tightness of the black, metal eye patch. She spoke more calmly now, her anger and emotions in check from her inner hold of chi. "Blake… If you fight me you will die. Monk or not, you know this…" She sounded hurt.

"I will win. If you defeat me here…" He swallowed the sadness in his throat. "You will die out there. Enia will allow my victory." He took an idle stance. His sword was drawn already, sheathed partly into the dirt. His calloused, rough hands rested on the blade's hilt. He closed his eyes, focusing his own chi while praying to the goddess Enia. The grass around Blake shivered in fear from his vast inner focus. His eyes opened with pure determination shining through his long, thick, black hair. "Snow…" He drew his sword with reluctance from the ground. "We will do it your way."

She smiled, a tear flowing from her good eye. "Show me what a monk can do, Blake. At best… One of us will die a most glorious death." She nodded at him and sprung from the ground. By focusing her chi, she heroically leapt high and far into the air toward Blake.

"There is no glory in death…" Blake whispered softly to himself as he raised his sword to defend.

**==4 Years Earlier==**

**Chapter 1**

It was a most glorious day in the town of Hearthaven. The wind was warm and gentle, rolling in from the southeast. Each breeze caressed and fluttered the damp, soapy clothes that hung outside on the clotheslines throughout the town.

Many of the buildings were old and weak – the town itself was quite ancient, having lasted a millennia. It was a place of strong religious value; the temple of Enia existed at the center of the town itself. Hearthaven had always been a neutral town, taking no sides in the many great wars that have ravaged the neighbouring lands. The land belonged to the great Axium Empire after General Ryswick the Great had went out on his great conquest. Hearthaven submitted, and has thus seen no trouble or military power since.

The town was now in a state of mild alarm. In the new age of adventure, with so many anarchist groups the surrounding areas quickly became dangerous. Many townsfolk were worried about how close bandit attacks were getting of late. The only defense the town offered were the few old monks that still practiced in the old ways of the divine gates – a series of ancient techniques that combined an individual's mastery of the sword and inner strength of one's chi. Monks are the most powerful modern day users of the blade. Any individual who trains with the monks is forbidden to hold any weapon but a sword.

On the perimeter of the town there was a small hut made of old wood. The family living inside the hut consisted of a mother and her two daughters, Snow and Mila. Snow was the eldest daughter; she had snow-blonde hair that looked almost white under certain light. It was strange, because Snow's father and mother both had black hair and yet she was born a blonde. Snow was a short 4'11" (150 cm), but she was still growing! Snow was only fifteen years old. She worked at the flour mill just out of town to help bring money for her family, and so Mila could go to school. Sometimes, she would get to bring home fresh baked bread.

Snow's mother Ruby was sick with a rather new disease known to the world. She couldn't tell her children. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving them alone to the world at so young an age. Ruby always had a way to smile through the worst of times. Her strength in the face of fear was instilled into her two children. She often would sew things to sell so they could still eat and be comfortable. She would often sew blankets or dresses; her skill with a needle was masterful.

Mila, the youngest daughter was seven years old. Like her mother, she had black hair. She was a bit taller than snow was at her age, as she would usually reach someone's stomach in height. She was very stubborn, though her stubbornness was rivaled by her great curiosity. She was a small, intelligent little being. She was just starting school tomorrow.

"Mam. I don't want.. To start school… I'm scared..." Mila said to her mother while she was sitting on her rocking chair, sewing a blanket together. Her mother only gave a small laugh. The feeling of securing a future for her daughter was very strong – it gave her hope that tomorrow was worth seeing, even if it was the last tomorrow she would ever see. She didn't know when she was going to pass away, only that she was getting worse each passing day.

"School isn't a scary thing sweetheart." The soft, relaxed voice of her mother calmed Mila's restlessness. She went to sit on her lap while the blanket, thread and needle were placed aside. "School is, well. School is a place where many young children go to learn new things, and get smarter every day." Mila's eyes widened in excitement. "Aauuhh? Really? People like me?" Mila was excited because she had very few friends. Most of the kids in her area of the neighbourhood were boys that liked to pick on her. She was more than happy to just have her sister for company. Snow always protected Mila from anything; she was so strong in her eyes. She was invincible.

"Mhm. Look outside Mila. What do you see?" Mila hopped from her mom's lap and moved toward the window. She continued looking for a while until she noticed the sundial was at a certain position. "Snooooow! Snow's on her way home!" Mila hopped from the windowsill and ran to the door while her mother giggled. "Relax Mila. Why don't you get some water from the well so your sister can have a drink when she gets home?" Mila thought about this. "Yes mam. I'll be right back lightning fast! Just you wait!" She grabbed a bucket and rushed outside. The well was close, and everyone knew each other in the area. There was no threat to Mila being alone.

"Good afternoon Mila!" Waved a woman from a short distance away as the small tyke ran with a bucket in her hands. "Hello!" She shouted back, not stopping. She frowned when she reached the well, as there were two people in front of her who were in line to use it, and their buckets were a lot bigger than her own. She didn't know who the two people were, but she got in line behind them. A boy named Zack was beside the man second in line. "Dad how much longer? I want to go play." The boy was dismissed by his dad, and told to wait patiently. Mila walked up behind both of them and waited.

"Hey." She greeted Zack. She at least knew him. Zack turned to her and smiled. "Hey Mila." When the boys were alone, they weren't as mean to her as when they were altogether. "What are you doing here?" the boy asked. "I'm getting water." She held the bucket a little higher to show him. "Hehe. That's the smallest bucket I've ever seen. Your family can't even afford a bigger bucket than that lousy thing?" The kid said, getting a slight whap on the back of the head from his father. "That's not nice Zack." He said quickly. Mila stuck her tongue out at Zack and repeated his dad. "That's not nice Zack!"

Zack rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Ugh." Mila didn't hold grudges, she wasn't upset. "Did you hear about all the bandits around?" Mila asked. Zack pretended to not look interested. "No." Mila continued on anyway. "Well, I hear my mam talking about it to someone else this morning. She said the bandits were getting closer and closer and that they were coming to Hearthaven." She was making up some of what she had said; her mom never said anything about the bandits coming to her town. "What! Why?" Zack asked. "Probably because there is a treasure in the monk temple of Enia." Zack laughed at her claim as the first person at the well left. His dad started using it next. "That's stupid. No one can take anything from a monk. We see how good they are with swords every year at the festival when they put on a show." Mila thought for a minute. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She couldn't argue with that. The monks were masters of the sword.

Soon Zack and his dad had left, leaving Mila to operate the well. She put her bucket aside and began to use the crank for the bucket already on the rope in the well. She got the water up, and poured it into her own bucket. She was careful not to spill when she headed back home.

"I got the water." She said while she entered the house. "Mam? I got the water." She repeated, setting it down on the counter. Her mom was asleep in her rocking chair. "Ah mam…" She grabbed the blanket from her bed and put it on her mother. She then put some water in the kettle and waited at the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Roltz." Snow had a delicate voice that sounded distant even when she was close. She put her apron on the shelf and left. She was slightly powdery from all the finely ground up flour today. "Ach.. My back.." She pushed her hands on her lower back while leaning backward, it felt a bit better. She started to walk home. The sun was hot today, but the breeze felt nice. Her house was about two kilometers away so she would be walking for a little while.

It was welcoming to see her home enter her vision. She yearned to see her sister, and her mum. She wanted a bath most of all. Often she would go venture into the woods. There was a beautiful clearing along the river where the water came pouring down along the rocks. The limestone made the water crystal clear. Snow thought she might head there today after she had said hello to the family. It was still mid-afternoon after all.

Snow creaked open the familiar drafty wooden door to her house smiling, she couldn't help it. Her mom was seated in her chair with a blanket over her. Her sister was cuddled up against her mom, sleeping right beside her. There was fresh water on the counter so Snow went ahead and helped herself to a fresh glass. The water was ice cold against her throat, the icy embrace soothed her. She could feel it trickling down into her stomach. Now all she needed was a bath. She took some fresh clothes with her and headed outside.

"Good afternoon." She gave a gentle curtsy to her neighbour as she walked by. He responded with a wave. The old man couldn't see very well even with his spectacles but he knew Snow by the way her voice was, gentle and caring. "Ooh… Good afternoon there Snow." He adjusted his glasses and gave her a closer look. "Headed off to the falls I see?" He could make out that she was carrying a bar of soap and had a small rag over her shoulder – a towel.

The trees were thicker around the river. The water seemed almost magic the way it nourished them. There was a tale that the source of the river was a massive lake hidden deep within the mountains nearby. The lake was supposed to be magical. She liked to believe such stories though most people dismissed them. Perhaps one day she would prove them all wrong, and find the magic lake. For now though, she would tend to her hygiene. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At the very edge of the forest near Hearthaven sat a group of seven young men. They were all bandits. They all wore dusty brown clothing or leather garbs. They had an assortment of guns and blades on their person. There was one man who stood out among them. He looked to be in his early twenties, and even so he looked to show a lot of grit and character. He had a skinny body; his face was rather lithe to match it. His beard was thin and scruffy, just like his torn leather clothes. He had a belt slung over his shoulder that held his sword. He carried the least amount of weaponry of all the men. A cavalry saber and a six-shooter revolver hidden in his coat.

"Ey. Neph." A bulkier man asked him, grabbing his attention. "How long we gonna just sit around on our asses!" He looked displeased, to say the least. "I want some action! This town is just some shit backwater place! We could just plow through em all and take all the shit we want!" Neph adjusted his orange headband on his head. "Look, we're thieves. We're not killers. We're not going to just go around killing people Beuran." He stared menacingly at the huge man, who only stared back. "Fine.. We'll just wait until night… We'll see how long YOUR attitude keeps all of us alive though." Beuran backed off with a huff, sitting down on the grass. He mumbled some curses and leaned against a tree. With him taken care of, Neph nodded and looked to the rest of the men. "I'm gonna go take a look around. Maybe there will be somewhere else we can wait rather than in the middle of a damp forest." No one seemed to care. Neph was obviously the leader of the small troupe.

"Fuck. I can't believe how bloodthirsty that guy is." Neph guided himself over large roots and rocks. He sat down to catch his breath for a minute when he heard the faint noise of rushing water. "Water? I could use a drink." Neph pushed through the thick brush to find the clear, ice cold water. "Ah.. That looks refreshing." He dunked his head into the water to have a greedy drink of the pure liquid. It was deliciously good. "Ahh!" He breathed in while surfacing. He saw his headband flowing downstream. "Aw hell.." He uttered against his bad luck. He started to follow it. The water was just above his knees so it wasn't terribly deep. He was about to snatch the headband out when it slid off the edge of a waterfall. "Shit!" He leaned forward to see where it went, but couldn't see down that far. "Well.. It's gone now! Damn it!" He turned to take a step away but lost his footing on the slippery rocks. He felt himself hit the water and a blunt pain shoot through his head. He began falling while being pounded by the heavy flowing water above him. The next thing he saw was blackness, floating. Everything was just gone.

Snow was feeling quite refreshed. She had cleansed her hair of flour and dirt using a new soap given to her by a friend. Her hair felt quite silky now, it was one of the few luxuries she was allowed. She now relaxed in the water, floating gently in the pond. She shifted when something brushed past her foot. Her clothes? No. It was an orange piece of cloth. She lifted it from the water to examine it in detail. It appeared to be a bandana. When she wondered where it had come from she heard a man's scream, followed by a great splash. The water washed over her, making her flinch in surprise.

"Ah?" She saw an odd looking young man at the base of the waterfall. She cocked an eyebrow. Why would anyone jump into a waterfall? That was dumb. When Snow got closer she saw something familiar. Blood. The red liquid flowed through the crystal water, tainting it. She got closer and turned him over onto his back on a big rock. Whoever he was he was out cold, and had a very nasty cut on his head. Snow tugged him to the shoreline of the pond and used a piece of her shirt to act as a dressing for his head. He needed to get him back home quickly, her mom could probably sew up that gash for him. She wanted to hurry before evening hit and before he lost too much blood. She quickly dressed and tried lifting him. For a skinny guy he was pretty heavy! She took off most of his leathery clothes, also removing his gun and his sword from his person. Who was this guy? Why was he carrying such things? Snow knew now wasn't the time to ask questions, he needed medical attention.

Snow lifted him as best she could. In the end she had to half drag and half carry him home. Each step seemed tougher than the last somehow. He kept snaring on tree roots and rocks. She cursed the forest's jagged terrain. It hadn't taken her long to get to the waterfall but it took her hours to navigate back while carrying a dying man over her shoulder. She was suddenly thankful for the job at the mill. She worked hard every day, and her efforts rewarded her with bigger muscles.

The pair had just woken up, wondering where Snow had gone. They knew she had been here, the water bucket had moved. "Mila. Go wait on the porch for your sister." Ruby asked politely with a tone of worry in her voice. "She should have been home by now!" Just as Mila was about to reply the door creaked open, demanding the attention of Mila and Ruby.

"Ugh.. Hey you two.." Snow heaved a damp, bloody man through the door with a great pull of effort and collapsed into a seated position, wiping her forehead. Mila just sat there in shock, wondering who the strange man who was just pulled through the door was. Ruby had gotten up from her seat. "Oh my. Who is this? A friend of yours?"

Snow rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Well… He fell on me while I was bathing." She looked at him. "Well not on me… But in the same pond." She looked to her mother. "Mom, can you stitch up his head? I'll get some water."

"Of course dear." Snow's mother could stitch a wound quite well, and went about her business dutifully. "Unng.." The man groaned, seeming to come to his senses near the end of the stitching. "Hold still now dear, you've quite a nasty gash on your head." Ruby smiled. "Eh? Where I am? What the.. Fuck? Happened?" He sounded more than just confused. "Just you relax, Snow here will explain everything."

The darkness of night sheathed over the town, allowing Hearthaven to enter slumber for the evening; however, faint lights on the border of the forest cast a mysterious glow at the edge of the town…


End file.
